The Vampires Guide To Pregnancy
by Madame.Drake
Summary: Logan and Isabeau's relationship has been going smoothly, but can one little bump in the road change that?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Logan POV**

I hadn't slept for the last twenty four hours, what so ever. Do you know how frustrating that is for young vampire? Very. I had spent those many hours at the Hounds discussing a treaty. I nearly fell asleep on Isabeau's shoulder. Luckily she elbowed me hard in the stomach every five minutes, which left very intense bruising. I was just there for show. She did most of the talking. Well, basically all of it. I just sat there admiring her. I could have died of exhaustion. But Isabeau insisted we to go to the courts, to rest. I practically passed out thinking about going all the way over there. But Isabeau somehow persuaded me to walk all the way there.

"Isabeau please can we just go back to the Hounds and stay there." I begged as we passed through a small clearing.

"Logan, we're closer to the courts now anyway." She said in a friendly French accent. We were only walking next to each other, but very close. I groaned and she shot me a look that would have made a grown man cry. I just sighed and picked up my pace. The trees became a blur and everything seemed slower. We were about five minutes walking distance, but we would be there in a matter of seconds. That's when I realised I had left Isabeau behind. I stopped leaving skid marks on the ground. A rush of thoughts hit my mind, _Phone, Annoyance... Hel-blar. _I set off running as fast as I could until I saw Isabeau again. Walking casually as I had left her. I was confused, but didn't bother to ask her why she hadn't come with me.

"Do you want to have a race?" I asked with a charming smile and my hand held out towards her.

"I'm too tired Logan." She growled. I was used to Solange's sudden mood swings, but Isabeau's? Nope. Never. Nothing.

"Okay, we'll walk." I said as I swung around to her side. When I reached for her hand she pulled away and walked faster. I followed behind her, feeling hurt, until we got to the courts. She didn't stop to talk to me. She walked straight down the hall, to the sleeping quarters. Her black hair was out and swayed down her back as she walked and I couldn't help but stare. Her hair swung just above her butt too, which was a huge bonus. I kept staring until I passed a very noisy room. Nicholas and Lucy was my first guess. Probably having a fight. But then I heard moaning and fast passed breathing. I paused at the door for a second, when I realised Nicholas would never let Lucy go to the courts without having an army to protect her. I leant against the door and my vampire senses did the rest.

"Mmm... You taste good Buffy... In more than one way." I could have thrown up right there on the spot. Quinn and his new _girlfriend_, Hunter. I closed my eyes briefly. There was no point in joking to them about it from the hallway, because they could possibly go louder and then nobody would be sleeping. I stood there with a disgusted look on my face, listening to more moaning until I realised Isabeau was long gone. I jogged up to the room, which Isabeau seemed to stay in the most and walked in. Isabeau was sitting on the edge of the bed taking off her leather jacket. I closed the door behind me and went to sat next her, but as soon as I came in contact with the bed she sprung up and walked around to sit on the side of the bed and take off her leather pants. I should've been worrying about why she was in a crap mood but I couldn't help but watch as she glistened out of her top. She was wearing black lace undergarments. I quickly took off my shirt. She was still sitting on the side of the bed when I crawled up from behind her and put my hands on her hips and made my way up to her shoulders. I moved her hair to the side and started nibbling on her neck. She moaned. I made my way to her ear, before she shook me off, by shoving me on to the other side of the bed.

"I'm not in the mood Logan." She said darkly, before lying down on her side and pulling the sheets and heavy duvet on to her. She quickly drifted off to sleep. Leaving me very confused about her sudden mood swings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Logan POV**

I woke up to the bed shaking. I shot up right, to find Isabeau taking a sip from a glass of blood on her bed side table. She turned back to me and I was surprised to see a smile on her face, after last night's drama.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" She asked in an accent, so light you could barely tell she was French.

"No..." I lied and smiled up at her. She leant down and put her arms around my neck, as I put mine at her waist. I leant back slightly, so I was holding weight and struggling not to lie down. She tilted her head slightly and leaned in. She closed her eyes and I copied. Just as our lips connected the door flew open. I opened my eyes to see Quinn and Hunter trying to put on remaining articles of clothing in the hallway. Quinn had his pants on, but his belt open and was trying to do up his shirt. While Hunter did up her leather boots and put on her jacket. Isabeau and I sat there confused and half naked, while Quinn and Hunter hopped around trying to get their clothes on.

"I'm just telling you now. Dad is in a super pissed mood right now." Quinn explained. The only time I have ever seen Dad in a bad mood was when Solange was kidnapped.

"Why?" Isabeau asked, pulling the sheet up over herself.

"Treaty gone wrong." Quinn explained as he finished doing up his shirt.

"How much of a bad mood are we talking about?" I asked.

"Come into your room, while your girlfriends in there and drag you both by the ankle into the hallway and leave you there. Half Naked." Hunter said, as she begun doing up her hair.

"Quinn!" A dark version of Dad's voice yelled.

"Got to go." Quinn said as he scooped up Hunter and ran in the opposite direction of where the yell came from. I forgot about the whole conversation when Dad stormed past, not noticing us. Isabeau was still staring at the door, when I slipped my hand up her chest and leaned in. I don't know what happened when I closed my eyes, but when I opened them I was sitting on the floor with an aching chest and sore butt. I pulled myself onto the bed.

"What the hell?" I muttered. Isabeau groaned. "What?" Isabeau's eyes literally set fire.

"What? What? What?" Her voice getting louder every word. I gave her an innocent look. "What? You've been pushing me all freaking week!" She yelled with an accent. It was like a repeat of yesterday, with the mood swings. I gave her the look again. "Imagine how I feel. Hounds nagging me every second, trying not to get Solange killed, Lucy just goes without saying, the Blood Moon coming up and then my hormonal boyfriend, who wants anything her can get his hands on!" She said trying to hold her anger down. I was in shock, that she said that to my face.

"Isabeau-" I started.

"Just shut the hell up Logan." With that she stormed out leaving me sitting in my underwear, wondering what I had done wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hunter POV

Crap. Crap. Crap! After Quinn and I had escaped down the hall Liam popped up out of nowhere. Quinn ditched me and ran away. Phf! Some boyfriend I have! The benefit of it was that Liam had chased after him instead. So now I was running down the hall, like hell, because I would like to avoid my boyfriends vampire king Dad, right now. I heard Quinn squealing, "Ouch! Ouch!" over and over again as Liam dragged him down the hall, which I took as my queue to exit. I took the next door to the bathroom and slammed it behind me. I slid down the door in relief and almost had a heart attack, when I realised Isabeau had her head literally half way down the toilet.

"Isabeau are you okay?" I asked in a rush. Isabeau slowly turned to me. She had pale yellow vomit down her chin. I quickly grabbed a hand towel and passed it to her, before she made me throw up. She wiped it off and looked at me pleadingly. "Isabeau what's wrong?" I ask. She collapses on the ground and begins to sob. This stuff tends to happen at Helios-ra between peer deaths and anorexia. So I crawl over and let her cry into my lap.

"I... Don't... Know..." She said between sobs. "I ke-keep... ye-l-lling at L-Logan f-f-for... No...o reason..." She explained. She must have cried for ages because next thing I know Quinn is yelling my name and saying that the practice for the Blood Moon dinner was beginning.

"Isabeau is it okay if I go?" I said in a soft voice. Isabeau sniffled.

"I'll come..." She mumbled.

"You sure?" I asked. Isabeau nodded. After Isabeau had cleaned herself up we left the bathroom and found Quinn. He didn't ask where I had been. He just looked relieved to see me. We walked down to the oversized dining hall hand in hand, while Isabeau tried to keep the French tough girl act up. The dining hall was decorated from roof to floor with red and black decorations, that it was quite hard to believe that these were just the practice deco.

"Holy Crap." Quinn mumbled under his breath to me and Isabeau. All the Drake brothers, except for Quinn were seated at the table, looking a little gobsmacked too. Logan looked a little tense as Isabeau decided to sit across from him, next to me, instead of him. The table was long and set for at least one hundred guests. Quinn looked a little worried of how this was going to go down, if someone disagreed with the treaty, even though the real Blood Moon meeting was like a month away. I placed a reassuring hand on his knee. He turned and smiled at me, then put his hand over mine. That's when the most school girl squeal I had ever heard in my life came out. I was relieved that it wasn't me. Everybody's head snapped to where the sound had come from, which was directly across from me. Solange.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Solange couldn't stop smiling. Keiren looked a little worried.

"I'm fine. It's just he just smiled at you and it was really sweet and he wasn't even staring at your boobs or your butt and he has never done that, he even did it to Lucy once or twice and now that your here I haven't seen him look at another girl, including me and I always thought he was going to grow old and lonely, even though he'll stay young looking and he was going to have a few flings here and there, but now that your here he won't be lonely and he can stop banging anything with boobs and be happy with one girl." Solange said in one gasp of air. Quinn looked absolutely mortified. The Drake brothers shocked. Keiren worried. Isabeau rather confused and pale. Solange was gasping for air. God, Lucy was rubbing off on her. Well, they have known each other for sixteen years. Quinn was about to say something when Helena calmly came in with an angry Liam. She and Liam took the seats and it began.

A few minutes into Helena's speech there was a loud "Bang!". Everyone's head shot around the room. When I looked to my right I couldn't see Isabeau. My eyes shot down to the floor, Isabeau lying on the floor unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Logan POV**

To say I was freaking out would be an understatement. I was far far beyond that. Isabeau had been in a coma for 3 days. And what made it worse was all I could do was sit around and wait. Geoffrey was still running tests on her blood and had found nothing so far and nobody had any idea on why she was in a coma. My response to that was to refuse to sleep, drink or leave the Geoffrey's lab, where Isabeau was being kept. This only put my family more on edge. Everyone had come to see Isabeau, but I refused to let them into the room. I was nervous could you blame me. By the third day it had gotten worse she was paling due to lack of feeding and would go into a critical condition within hours. I was sitting on her bed holding her hand feeling terrible.

It was all my fault.

I shouldn't have pushed her.

I should have listened to her.

I should have been a better boyfriend.

"Sorry..." I barley whimpered. I felt tears fog my vision and slowly roll down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry Issie..." I whispered holding back a sob. We had only been together for a few weeks, but I loved her more than anything. Not that I would ever tell Mum that. She would take it as a sign of weakness, but then and again she and Dad were in love... Eww! Erasing thought.

"Logan..." A crisp female voice whispered. Naturally I turned to the door to check it was Lucy or Solange.

Nobody.

Great.

Now I was going crazy.

I sighed and rested my forehead on the hand that wasn't holding Isabeau's.

"Logan." It was a clear familiar voice. When I looked up Isabeau's eyes were open. Big, green and open. I completely forgot about the machines hooked up to her and tackled her into an embrace. She didn't respond at first, but then she slowly wrapped her arms around me. I tucked my head into the crook of her neck and let the scent of her hair wash through my nostrils. Yes, she smelled of dog and other unrecognisable scents, but to me it was heaven.

"Hey." I said lamely into her neck.

"Hey." She whispered in a flawless accent. I released her slightly, so I looking into her eyes. Green and perfect.

"Uncle Geoffrey said to get you to drink when you wake up." I said softly, passing her a glass filled with a cherry red liquid. She laid her head on my lap, after she had chugged down the glass. "Do you feel better?" I asked. She nodded and kept quiet. She sure as hell looked better. She was gaining colour and wasn't looking as thin and frail as before. "Do you know why you fainted?" I asked quietly.

"No..." She seemed anxious and unsure. I sighed and shifted her hair to the side and began tracing shapes on her neck. My parents and the majority of my brothers had assumed it was stress from everything, carefully to not mention our relationship in the process. Quinn said she probably had her period, which earnt a broken nose from Lucy, a slap from Hunter and a shocked Solange, who claimed there was no upside to being a female vampire, who still didn't understand that vampires don't age and don't go through puberty properly. Lucy said she could get her mum to try and contact her using spirits and voodoo. I turned down the offer. Hunter said Isabeau hadn't been feeling well the day she fainted and would wake up any second.

I decided I liked Hunter's theory best.

Turns out she was right.

Well, about the 'wake up any second' part anyway, but Isabeau didn't seem to mention feeling sick or anything of the sort.

"Have you been crying?" She asked looking up at my face.

"No." I answered flatly, trying to make it believable.

"Logan your face is wet and your eyes are red and puffy." She said, edging her voice with her French accent. I felt like a complete idiot as I quickly wiped my face with the sleeve of my shirt. We both laughed though. After a few minutes Geoffrey came through the door, holding a clip board and pin.

"Ah... Isabeau you're awake." He said as Isabeau put away her sweet smile and swapped it with an unreadable expression. She sat up straight and looked at Geoffrey expectantly. "I have found something very unusual in your blood stream." He said. I tried to cover up my fast paced breathing, but failed miserably.

"What is it?" I asked my voice cracking. We are vampires, but we're not invincible. Vampire sickness isn't common, but it still exists. Most cases are short term, but most tend to be deadly and untreatable.

Probably why I was close hyperventilating.

"Isabeau it appears you're six days pregnant."

**Had a weird dream about this story so going to continue it! Reviews Please!**


End file.
